bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Sahmad's Tale
Sahmad's Tale is a podcast given by Greg Farshtey on BionicleStory.com. It features Sahmad talking about the dreams of his tribe. Story Part 1 My name is Sahmad, and maybe a name you've heard around the homefires of the Agori here, whispered around the Glatorian as they stand watch. It's a name spoken with respect, and with fear, and that is how it should be. History will tell you that I am a monster, a slaver, someone who made a living capturing my fellow Agori and selling them to The Skrall. I'd be a fool to lie and pretend I did not do those things, of course I did. But there is more to the story than just that, and there is one thing you always need to remember about history: the winners write all the books. I am a member of the Iron Tribe, and not that you could tell by the color of my armor, that's intentional. Advertising that you were part of that tribe was, and probably still is, an invitation to the eye of the monsterous mob of lives being cautious. We're not welcome in the nice little villages of the other Agori, and good enough to share their food and drink, clean enough to trade with. We're creatures to be told in late-night tales to new guards. "You'd better stay sharp or some Iron Agori will get you". It wasn't always this way, of course. A long, long time ago, well before the Core War or The Shattering, my tribe lived in the mountains of Bota Magna and worked the mines. We sent the iron we dug out of the rock to the Fire Tribe for forging, and in return they provided us with finished tools and weapons. We were rough and corse, but we were honored for our hard work and treated like any other Agori. Iron Tribe members lived a life full of hard, honest work, and didn't ask for anything more. Outside of some arguments with our neighbors in the mountains, The Skrall, we didn't have any conflicts with anyone. When the end came, it came swiftly and quietly, like a dagger thrust in the back. A few miners on the outskirts of our land began to act strangely. They were distracted, coralsome, and as days went by they got worse. When I asked them if they felt sick they said "No!". The only odd thing that they could report was that their sleep had been disturbed, for they had stopped dreaming. Most of us laughed. After all, what mattered was the strength of our backs as we carve metal out of rock and haul it up to the surface, it wouldn't matter if our sleep was just that? Sleep, unmarred by illusions and fantasies... and if you can't dream, you don't have to worry about nightmares, right? Wrong. If you can't dream, your waking life becomes the nightmare. The affected miners went from irratable to violent, in short order, and from violent to mad. Dreams, it seems, are needed to release the bad energies that accumulate in all of us... Without them, the mind tears itself to shreds in time. Worse, what we now saw as a plague, was spreading. More and more of my tribe lost the ability to dream. Those who's condition was far enough along died as raving lunatics, those who were more recently infected were seized by horror and desperation, knowing the fate that awaited them. Some of us seemed to be immune. Myself, Telluris, a handful of others, and naturally our neighbors would still ask about why we were still able to dream, though none of us knew the answer. That wouldn't stop others in our tribe trying to find out, even if their efforts would mean our deaths. We banded together and hid in a cave, ready to defend ourselves from mad Agori who used to be our friends. As things got worse, our village leader appealed to the other tribes for help. The Skrall just laughed. The other tribes wouldn't even allow them to cross the borders into their lands. No one wanted the little bit of iron we dug up, fearing it might somehow carry the disease. All trade came to a stop. When one of the still-healthy Agori tried to join another tribe, he was driven off into the forest and killed by one of the beasts there. As far as we were concerned, he might as well have just been killed by the Agori who rejected him. Being a member of the Iron Tribe now carried a death sentence. If the plague didn't claim you, your one-time trading partners would. Telluris came up with the idea of using minerals to change the colors of our armor and helmets, and the hope of posing as members of some previously unknown tribe, and finding sanctuary. It was a stupid idea, but I went along with it. I don't need to tell you how well it worked. Still, we survived. We watched our tribe die off one by one, until there were too few left to be in any condition to threaten us. We made our escape, but there was nowhere to go. And to that, none of us were sure if one of the others might be a carrier of the plague, and you can see why we chose to go our seprerate ways. I headed south, not knowing Telluris was as well. I lived off what I could scrounge or steal. I saw the Core War erupt, and so Agori killed by weapons made of Iron my people had mined. And I laughed. When the Shattering happened, I was in Bara Magna. I had found a wagon and gained the loyalty of a Spikit in the only way possible (I fed it). I didn't know what the future had in store for me, but I had transport. And I had hate. I would find a way to marry the two and gain my revenge. Telluris took a different path. He started roaming the desert in a war machine based off the Skopio, acting like crushing a caravan or two would somehow make a difference. I made other plans. I would turn the other tribe's agori into commodities. I would sell them to the Skrall, and leave them wishing they had died in the plague along with my friends. Much has changed in recent days. The Skrall have been driven from Roxtus, and two giant men made of metal were battling in the sky for reasons I cannot imagine. I have no doubt the end of the world is upon us. But before that happens, I have a task I want to perform. Somewhere, someone knows that would happen to my people. They know if the plague was accident or attack, error or experiment. Before Bara Magna crumbles to dust, I am going to find those answers. And if someone caused this fate to befall my tribe, then I hope somewhere they are dreaming of me, and waking up screaming... To be continued Category:Story serials and Podcasts Category:2009 Category:2010